


In The Blink of an Eye

by darkmoon711



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Whole lot of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoon711/pseuds/darkmoon711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look of what could have happened if Markham hadn't died. In a blink of an eye, that future is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: In a Blink of an Eye  
Pairing: Stackhouse/Markham  
Author's Notes: This is unbeta-ed. So I apologize. I wanted to get this part out for alfirin_kirinki's b-day. This is her b-day fic/christmas fic. Because it's going to be uber long... Hopefully.

 

Jamie Markham looked at the screen that popped in front of him. It showed that the Wraith Dart had fired upon them. He didn’t think, as he tried to get the puddle jumper to move out of the way. For a second, he could see in his mind eye the shot hit them…

The alarms went off as there was an explosion on the side of the ship. He thanked whomever was watching over him, as he braced himself for a troublesome landing. The puddle jumper seemed to want to drop like a rock. Or maybe it was just his need to be on solid ground that had an adverse affect on the controls.

If he crashed the stupid thing, firstly Major Sheppard would kill him. Then he’d never live down the fact he escaped being blown out of the sky just to crash on Atlantis.

As the ship skidded across a sort of runway. It was a flat piece of Atlantis, hence runway. Jamie’s face was mask of concentration, but in the corner of his eye he could see Smitty cringe at the sound of metal on metal. A sigh of relief was tangible in the small craft.

Jamie could hear Smitty slowly click open his seat belt. Jamie, on the other hand, was too shook to even understand that he had fingers, let alone how to use them. It took Smitty placing a hand on Jamie’s shoulders to wake him up from his daze.

“I think we’re ok… Are we okay, Markham?” Smitty croaked out.

Jamie tried to get the words out, but only a sharp exhale could be expelled. He closed his eyes for a moment, and took a few deep breathes. “Yeah, Smitty. I think we going to be okay.”

The worried, but strong voice of Dr. Weir came over his earpiece. “Markham, Smitty, we are sending a medical team in. Do either of you seem injured?”

A deep breath later, Markham murmured a confirmation that the crew of Puddle Jumper Four weren’t seriously hurt. To Jamie’s surprise, he was even able to make a joke about being shaken, but not stirred.

Smitty gave Jamie a shaky smile, as Weir reminded them that James Bond maneuvers weren’t meant to be done in reality.

Jamie let a bark of a laugh out. He barely had left his seat when the medic team got their hands on him. He could see Stackhouse from the corner of his eye outside the jumper. Someone grumbled as a blood pressure cuff encircled his left arm.

Then suddenly there was a flashlight looking into his eyes. Jamie realized with a start that he needed to start answering the nice medic’s questions, or get stuck in the med bay for at least twelve hours for ‘observation’.

“I know my name, and I know what year it is.” Jamie gave his patented kicked puppy look. His mama said that he could go anywhere, get anything, and have anyone with that look. Of course this was before he had sat her down to let her know he was leaving… and that he was in love.

Finally after what felt like hours, and a trip to the med bay with an armed guard. Stackhouse had pulled his team from their position to transport the med team to the downed jumper, and back. Smitty was helped back to his room by a nurse who seemed to have a vested interest in his well being. While Stackhouse promised the doctors, including a shaken Beckett to watch the poor lamb named Jamie Markham.

Jamie looked over at Adam Stackhouse’s stoic stature. There wasn’t even a eye twitch, till Jamie let the door shut to his room. Jamie would have pondered if he could have whiplash, if he wasn’t having his tonsils manually removed by Adam.

When Adam had lifted his head for the two to breath, Jamie could see tears shining in Adam’s eyes. “Damn it, Jamie! I almost lost you.” His chest tightened from the broken tone in Adam’s voice.

“I know, but I didn’t die. I mean, here I am.” Jamie smiled softly as he ran a hand down the side of Adam’s face.

“But you could have, and I would have had to watch. I would have had to watch and I couldn’t do anything to save you.” Adam placed his hand to still Jamie’s petting. “I want to tell Dr. Weir about us. I know there’s the ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell’ policy. But damn it! We are here and Earth is a hell of a long ways away.”

Jamie could feel himself freeze. He had been the one who wanted to come out to everyone. Adam was the one who wanted to stay closeted. Instead of a whoop of joy he had always figured would follow Adam’s admission, instead fear filled his heart. Yes, Earth was a long ways away, but the rules were still the rules. And if they did ever come in contact with Earth again, the rules would be back in place. Jamie wasn’t sure if he could allow himself back in the closet after coming out.

“I don’t know, Adam. I mean it’s a big step. I know Dr. Weir probably doesn’t care about the policy, but I don’t know anyone else’s. I mean I figure Dr. McKay probably figures; gay, straight, we’re still idiot grunts. I want to think that Sheppard would be cool with it, but he might not be.” Jamie forced the words out of his mouth, each word burned like acid on his tongue.

“Hey, you’re the one who was always daydreaming of the day we would let people know about us. Well hell, if this isn’t the time, there’ll never be one. Everyone is just happy that you’re ok. You scared the shit out of everyone, not just me. Though you scared it out me the most.” Adam let go of Jamie’s hand.

“So this is it? Either we come out now, or we don’t ever? Or is this one of those we come out… or we break up?” Jamie’s voice cracked.

“I don’t know, Jamie.” Adam closed his eyes and started to turn away.

As Jamie’s hand dropped from Adam’s face, and Adam started towards the door; Jamie realized that if he let Adam walk out that door, he was letting Adam walk out of his life completely. After all the time they had spent together, who would have thought the three year relationship would end like this. Jamie realized that it shouldn’t, that Adam was worth it. He placed a hand on Adam’s shoulder and stopped him from leaving Jamie’s room.

“You would think; after having to kiss ass to get assigned near each other, scheduling our vacations so that we could ‘accidentally’ run into each other, renting two room so not to raise suspicions that I would jump at the chance to come out finally. Adam, it’s not that I don’t love you. I’m scared.” Jamie’s voice was raw from all that happened to him. He had almost died, almost lost the only reason that he had came on this crazy trip, and it wasn’t even dinner time yet.

“You’re the one who pushed for us to quit and come out. Well, it’s kind of hard to quit the Marines out here, but damn it, we can come out.” Adam spun around pulling Jamie’s hand off his shoulder in the process.

“Shit, Adam, we sound like one of those stupid soaps your mom’s addicted to. Does this mean I’m pregnant with Dr. Grodin’s love child, and Bates is your long lost brother?” Jamie tried not to laugh as he realized how corny they had sounded.

“Fuck Jamie, this isn’t a show, this is our lives.” Adam blew a sigh out in mock annoyance. “How can you take one of our biggest fights and turn in into a comedy?”

“Talent, and a lot of time watching those stupid soaps so I can get to know your mother.” Jamie laughed softly, before kissing Adam’s grimaced face.

“Who would have known my mother would be the one who took our relationship the best?” Adam grumbled as Jamie broke off the kiss.

“Lets not talk about this.” Jamie gave a tug at Adam’s belt loops towards the bed.

With a roll of his eyes, Adam pulled off his shirt.

“Oh yes, Adam, make sex with your current look so much like a pity fuck.” Jamie snipped, before nipping Adam’s shoulder.

“Shut up, and get naked.” Adam’s normally stoic face held a hint of a smirk.

“Aye aye sir! And don’t worry, I’m already saluting you,” was followed by a dirty grin.

Adam rolled his eyes as a voice came over his earpiece. He motioned to Jamie not to talk as he answered Dr. Weir. “Yes ma’am, Markham is here with me. I’ll bring him along as well.”

Jamie grumbled as he willed his hard-on to disappear. Pulling on his shirt, he wondered if Adam would bring up the ‘coming out’ situation again.

With a quick check to see if they looked presentable, Adam and Jamie started to the meeting room. It was the longest ten minutes of Jamie’s life. The mask of stoicism had slide back on Adam’s face. Jamie could feel his heart rip a little. He hated that look the most. Adam had joked that it was ‘I’m a grunt. I can’t count to 5, but I can break down a rifle in less then a minute.’

With a deep breath, Jamie walked into the meeting room behind Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In a Blink of an Eye part 2  
Pairing: Stackhouse/Markham, Bates/surprise  
Author's Notes: This is the second part. I hope alfirin_kirinki likes her xmas pressie!!

 

Jamie saw Major Sheppard, Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay sitting in a half circle. Bates seemed to be taking a satellite position at the table. Adam sat down making a strange triangle with a sort of round top. Jamie had to shake his head at the odd things that popped in his head at times like this.

“Are you sure he’s fine? Maybe Carson missed something with his voodoo.” Dr. McKay sounded as worried. Well, as worried as Dr. McKay could when he wasn’t in danger.

“Sir, Dr. Beckett was thorough. I just have a stiff neck from the whiplash. Dr. Beckett gave me a neck brace to wear if it causes me any pain.” Jamie blushed slightly over the fact that Dr. McKay seemed worried.

“We are just glad to see you safe, Markham.” Weir smiled slightly. Jamie figured she was thinking about the joke he had made after the crash.

A quick glance toward Major Sheppard proved he wasn’t too upset about Puddle Jumper Four’s deep gouges. He mused that Atlantis actually had taken more damage then the jumper.

After sitting next to Adam, Jamie realized what a bad idea it was. Well, the hand on his thigh was more the moment he realized it was a bad idea. He practically jumped out of his seat. Everyone’s eyes trained on him. He was just digging a deep hole for himself. At this rate, if they ever contacted Earth, he was going back in a straightjacket.

“Didn’t expect a bruise there.” His face was burning from the blush, which lended more to his cover story. Great, just great, by the end of the day everyone was going to think he had a bruise on his ass. Also now Adam was glaring at him.

“Permission to speak freely, sir?” Adam Stackhouse stood up and started to do the stupidest thing he had every done during the course of his career.

“Sure.” Major Sheppard was taken back by this request.

Bates looked at Adam for a moment, then placed his palm to his face. “Don’t say anything stupid, Stack,” was murmured from behind his hand.

“I can’t do this anymore, Bates.” Adam looked down at Jamie with a sad smile. Then lifted his head and looked Major Sheppard dead in the eyes. “I’m tired of hiding. Sir, I’m a relationship of homosexual natural. I almost lost him today. You can court-martial me if you must. I can’t stand the idea of losing him one of these days and not being able to mourn him.”

Jamie looked up, and slipped his hand into Adam’s. It seemed like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He knew both of their careers were over. It didn’t seem to matter though.

“Well this is awkward.” Major Sheppard murmured.

“Sir, if you court-martial Stackhouse or Markham, then I should be as well. I’ve know about their relationship for years, and never reported it.” Bates stood up, and reminded Markham why he valued their friendship.

“Wait, no one said anything about court-martial.” Sheppard motioned for everyone to sit down, and then looked at Dr. Weir. “This is more your thing. I mean, I know I’m the military here, but you’re the governor of sorts. What do you have to say about this?”

Weir glared at Sheppard for a moment. Then shifted her glaze to the three men standing. “I know that the American military has the ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell,’ rule but this isn’t just an American operation. Other countries haven’t enacted rules of this nature. We have several military couples of homosexual nature that I know of. As I see it, we are a long way from Earth. This is home, and we might as well starting making it feel as such.”

Jamie dropped to his chair in awe. Adam smiled down at him, as his hand cupped Jamie’s face.

Bates smiled and walked over to Dr. McKay. Then, in an act that would be burned into everyone’s mind, leaned down and kissed Dr. McKay on the lips. Which was eagerly returned.

Major Sheppard’s eyes went wide, and Jamie could see a hint of sadness.

Dr. Weir smiled softly and nodded to the group. She walked out with a confident stride of a woman who had done what was right.

Marc Bates blushed as he looked over at Adam and Jamie. “Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, but Rodney and I wanted to keep it extra quiet. I mean, the two meanest men in Atlantis in love? No one would believe it.”

Sheppard seemed to slink out of the room, as Rodney was integrated group. Rodney made a comment that Marine Corps did it best, which seemed to drive Sheppard out faster.

Jamie felt sorry for him as he watched him leave. Marc already had his arm draped over McKay’s shoulder. Jamie kissed Adam’s palm without having to look around him. He always knew it would feel like this when he came out, the freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note at the end explain my reasoning for this chapter.

Jamie was greeted by an equal amount of distain and awe. What surprised Jamie the most was the fact that most of the distain came from the group of scientists, not the marines. ‘I guess when you save someone’s ass, it doesn’t matter whom you’re fucking.’ Jamie mused.

Jamie noted with a smile that Adam looked almost shell-shocked. He knew Adam hadn’t expected support. Adam had probably figured they’d be exiled to the Athosians settlement.

The feeling of deception had been lifted as Jamie found the freeing feeling of being out. Sadly, this was cut short by a stabbing pain behind Jamie's left eye. He crashed to the floor as a hand came up to cup the eye as if to ward off the attack from within.

Adam picked Jamie up, a blatant and worried look on his face. Jamie didn’t know what worried him more; the pain, or Adam’s face.

“Dr. Beckett, Sgt. Markham’s in pain!” Adam’s voice was louder than it should have been in Jamie’s ears. He felt the world spinning, even though Adam had set him down on one of the med beds.

Dr. Beckett seemed to swim into view when a wave of nausea hit him. He gulped it down, cringing at the taste.

In front of his inner eye, he could see a Wraith dart fire on him. He could feel metal cutting into him, and he screamed. The cry seemed to come from somewhere deep down in his guts. The tang of blood filled his mouth and choked him. He realized he was dying. All he wanted was to be by Adam’s side in this world where they were happy.

Jamie awoke, attached to machines, a sleeping Adam in a chair next to his bed. He had died in the Wraith Dart attack. He rubbed a hand down his chest where the metal bulkhead had skewered him. As he slipped back to sleep, he prayed that Adam would forgive him. Here was where he wanted to be. This was his life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I got this idea from a book I read. It's about this woman who survived a car crash, and ends up falling in love with her first love. And lives basically happily ever after. Well at the end, you find out that instead of her life flashing in front of her eyes, her might have been future did. I thought it worked so much with Markham. What if instead of seeing his life flash before his eyes, what could have come. What if Markham's almost death had scared Stackhouse into coming out of the closet. It had so many possibilities. I knew this is how I wanted to end it. But I also knew that if I added it to part 2, it would take something away from what part 2 was in the story. So I made a very short chapter 3 to wrap it all up. Thank you for reading this fic.


End file.
